searching hearts
by kabee
Summary: post failed 3I. this is my first fic. No fixed pairings yet. U decide...plzz R


Neon Genesis Evangelion is a property of GAINAX. All characters belong to them bla bla bla bla. you know the drill. well this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. please take the time to review and give any suggestions for ideas. thanks so much!!  
  
This fanfic begins after a failed 3rd impact. In my version Shinji does make it in time to save Asuka before she's stabbed with the fake spear of Longinus, Misato isn't dead and so is Ritsuko. I will try to explain most of this later on in the fic. OK now on with the story.  
  
**Searching Hearts**  
  
It was just another average day at the Tokyo 3 High School. After SEELE and the angels were no more, Tokyo 3 had turned into quite densely populated metropolis it was back before the angels showed up.  
  
Kensuke: so Touji I heard you and Hikari were getting a little personal after school yesterday..so come on man I want DETAILS!!  
  
Touji (blushing): How did you find...err..I mean I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Kensuke: oh don't give us that crap the two of you having been staying late after school together for the past month.we know there's something going on. Isn't that right Shinji?  
  
Shinji: well, I think it's good they are getting together..they've both liked each other for a long time now. It was bound to happen sooner or later.  
  
Touji: see!! Even Shinji thinks it's ok. So stop bothering me about it  
  
Kensuke: ah hah!! So you admit it!! Tell me man, how was it?  
  
Touji: how was what?  
  
Kensuke: Hikari!!! You guys did make out already haven't you?? Were her breasts soft and firm?? How big are they?? Did she go down on you?? Did you guys do it yet?? Come on man tell me.  
  
Touji & Shinji: err..(pointing behind Kensuke)  
  
Kensuke: what? What is it? (turning around)  
  
Standing behind Kensuke was both Hikari and Asuka. Let's just say they both looked very very unpleased.  
  
Hikari: JUST WHAT WERE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT??  
  
Asuka: SHINJI YOU HENTAI!!! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT PERVERTED THINGS AGAIN WERE'NT YOU?!!  
  
Shinji: NO! NO! Asuka I swear I wasn't..please forgive me (runs away)  
  
Asuka: I'm not gonna let you off that easily.come here you! (chases after Shinji)  
  
Touji: He really is henpecked isn't he?  
  
Kensuke: yea, you said it.  
  
Hikari: don't you guys think I'm gonna let you guys off easily. Clean-up duty for both of you now!! Touji you get double clean-up duty so stay back after school (grins)  
  
Touji: what!! How come I get double clean-up duty and Kensuke only get one??  
  
Hikari: because I said so!! Now do it!!  
  
Touji & Kensuke: YES MAAM!!  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the hallways.  
  
Shinji: Asuka please!! I didn't do anything..I'm innocent. (dodging Asuka's attacks)  
  
Asuka: yea rite!! You were thinking ecchi thoughts about me weren't you (trying to clober Shinji)  
  
Suddenly someone appears out of the corner in front of Shinji. Unfortunately Shinji could stop in time and knocks both the person and himself to the ground. They both end up in a tangle of arms and legs. Shinji slowly opens his eyes but all he can see is white.  
  
Shinji: huh? What is this?  
  
Shinji blushes profusely before he realizes he's staring at a pair of panties. He quickly gets up and helps the girl up as well.  
  
Shinji: Sorry!! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?  
  
Girl: yes, only head hurts a little. Thanks for helping me up.  
  
Shinji: wow!! She's cute!! oh sorry bout that , are you new here? I've never seen you before. My name's Shinji Ikari.  
  
Girl: Yes, I just moved to Tokyo 3. I'm Mana Kirishima. Nice to 'bump' into you.  
  
They both begin laugh until a certain German red-head showed up.  
  
Asuka: I don't believe it!! Not even 5 minutes have passed and I catch you here flirting with another girl.  
  
Shinji: No, Asuka it's not what you think.I just met her..and she's a new student and.. Mana: Hi, I'm Mana. You must be Shinji's girlfriend. Nice to meet you.  
  
Asuka (as red as a tomato): no,no its not what you think..we just live together and..and  
  
Mana: Oh my, I didn't know you two were that serious. Anyway I have to go now I don't want to be late for class. See you guys some other time. Bye (blows kisses)  
  
Shinji (goofy smile): she's got a nice bod b..b..bye  
  
Asuka: what the hell is he so happy about? (hits Shinji on the head) come on baka lets get to class and wipe that peverted smile of your face.  
  
Later, inside classroom 3-A.  
  
The teacher enters the classroom and everyone takes their places.  
  
Sensei: Class today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Mana Kirishima  
  
At that moment, Mana walks into the classroom. A lot of cat calls could be heard as she walked in.  
  
Mana: Hi, everyone. Nice to meet you all. (flashes a cute smile)  
  
Boy1: damn! She's hot  
  
Boy2: hey babe, come sit with me.  
  
Boy3: will you go out with me??  
  
Hikari: CLASS!! Please have some manners, this is not a bar.  
  
Mana: Hi Shinji!! Can I sit next to you?  
  
CRASH!! Whole class face faults. Some students even go into shock.  
  
Shinji: erm... sure.  
  
Mana: is that ok with you Asuka??  
  
Asuka: WHAT?!! Why do you need my permission to sit next to baka Shinji?!  
  
Mana: but I thought you were his girlfriend?? Aren't you two living together??  
  
DOUBLE CRASH!! Whole class face faults again.  
  
Asuka: me, Shinji's girlfriend??!! You got to be kidding!! We just live together because we're both EVA pilots that's all. Who would be attracted to pervert king Shinji anyway??  
  
Mana: well he is kinda cute. Does that mean your single Shinji?  
  
Shinji (blushing like crazy): errr.yes I am.  
  
Mana: well then would you like to go out me then?? How bout tomorrow after school, is that ok?  
  
Shinji: well, I guess so.  
  
Asuka: wait! Shinji don't we have a sync test tomorrow at NERV??  
  
Shinji: what are you talking about Asuka? we haven't had a sync test since SEELE was defeated.  
  
Asuka: errr.yes, we do. Misato just called and informed me of it.  
  
Shinji: oh ok then. sorry Mana, maybe some other time then.  
  
Mana: that's ok, here's my number, call me when your free ok?  
  
Shinji: ok, I'll do that.  
  
Mana (giggles): your such a sweetie Shinji. (gives Shinji a kiss on the cheek)  
  
Asuka and almost half of the female students were furious. Shinji was of course one of the most desirable boys at school although he always turned downed invitations to dates from most of the girls, so they were now pissed since he accepted Mana's invitation and not theirs.  
  
Asuka (boiling with steam): Shinji you..you.  
  
Just then, the school dismissal bell rang and everyone began to rush out to go home. The only ones who were left are Shinji, Asuka, Mana, Hikari and Touji.  
  
Mana: well I'll see you tomorrow Shinji, bye (blows more kisses)  
  
Shinji (blushing again): bye.  
  
[Author: I swear one of these days Shinji is gonna pop a blood vessel or something]  
  
Asuka: Shinji!! just what do you think you are doing with that tramp?!!  
  
Touji: HEY DEVIL!! leave my buddy alone will ya, he finally gets a HOT CHIC who likes him who's nice, kind and sweet unlike YOU who only beats the crap out of him everyday.  
  
Hikari: Watch that language Touji!! Come on, you have clean-up duty to do (drags Touji by the ear)  
  
Touji: OUCH!! Hey, that hurts!!  
  
During the walk back home, both Asuka and Shinji remain silent and keep avoiding eye contact with each other. Finally Asuka keeps on circling Shinji and shooting short glances at him and every time he catches her doing so, she looks away in another direction. Finally Shinji decides to break the silence.  
  
Shinji: OK!! what's going on?  
  
Asuka: what are you talking about?  
  
Shinji: what's with the short glares and circling me like a vulture for?  
  
Asuka: Shinji, can I ask you a question?  
  
Shinji: sure, what do you want to know?  
  
Asuka: what do you think about the new girl Mana?  
  
Shinji: Mana?! well she's seems friendly and nice and not to mention blunt! she's also kinda cute too.  
  
Asuka (a little sadly): oh I see, but why did you agree to go out with her, there tons of cuter and kinder girls in our school. why her and not the other hundreds of girls who've asked you out?  
  
Shinji: I.I don't know, there's just something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. I guess you could say there's something special about her.  
  
Asuka (a little angry now): so out of all the girls you know, she's the only SPECIAL one is that is?  
  
Shinji: why are you getting angry for? I'm just going on a simple date with her, and what's wrong about going out with someone I find interesting?  
  
Asuka: oh so now I'm not INTERESTING enough for you, is that it? oh just forget about it!! I don't know what the hell I was thinking anyway!!  
  
Asuka then begins to break into a sprint and storms off back to their apartment leaving Shinji behind. Shinji tried to call out to her but she just ignored him and kept up her pace until she was out of his sight. Shinji: ASUKA!! WAIT!! what's wrong with her these days?? why does she care if I'm going out with Mana. This is exactly the same way she acted when I was going out with Rei before I found out that she and I were "related". I guess she's just having one of her mood swings, still I better talk to Misato about this just incase.  
  
As Shinji was walking back to his apartment alone now, he heard someone shout his name from across the street.  
  
Girl: Shinji!! Shinji over here!!  
  
Shinji: Is that who I think it is?? Rei?? (crosses street and walks up to Rei who is at a grocery store)  
  
Rei: (hugs Shinji) hiya bro, how are you?  
  
Shinji: hi Rei, I'm good. why weren't you at school today? who are you here with?  
  
Rei: school is boring, I was at NERV helping Rits.I mean mom out. she's still inside paying for the food we brought. thanks to you, I can now cook 6 different gourmet dishes.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Ritsuko: I wont let you do this Gendo, it's wrong!! Please stop this madness!!  
  
Gendo: get out of my way Ritsuko, you can't stop me!! you were fun to play with..just like your mother, but unfortunately your usefulness has ended, now prepare to die!!  
  
Rei: NO!!  
  
Suddenly, Rei knocks Gendo back with an AT field she created.  
  
Gendo (surprised): Rei??! what are you doing?  
  
Rei: I won't let you hurt anymore people, I am not your doll anymore!!  
  
Gendo: you insolent child!! I guess I'll have to kill you too (aims gun at Rei)  
  
BANG!!  
  
Gendo: ugh! what the..you! you bitch! (collapses to the ground)  
  
Ritsuko (holding a smoking gun): you deserve it you bastard.  
  
Rei: thank you for saving me.  
  
Ritsuko: no, I should be thanking you. Rei I'm sorry for all the things I've put you through, I thought I was in love with this bastard but all along he was just using me like he used my mother. Rei, I promise who when this is all over, I'll make sure you get to live the life you've always deserved and I hope maybe we could spend it together.that is if you want to?  
  
Rei: I would like that a lot (smiles)  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Shinji: that's good to hear maybe you could make me a dinner sometime, well it was nice to see you again, I better get home before it gets dark.  
  
Rei: sure no problem brother. ok then see ya and make sure you visit me and mom more often ok?  
  
Shinji: I will, see ya. she's certainly changed a lot since she moved in with Ritsuko. she's more like Asuka now. That reminds me, what am I gonna about Asuka? I hope Misato's home, she's the only one who can help me with these things.  
  
**END **  
  
well, what do you think?? if you got any suggestions or just want to flame me, you can reach me at BAD2DXTREME@HOTMAIL.COM. All comments good or bad are welcome. ok then till next time, Ja mata. 


End file.
